


Sofa

by joytothegirls



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arms are around her in an instant, the fingers of his right hand tangled in the hair at the back of her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen just to be safe.

There’s a light rapping of knuckles on the door of her office.

“Hey, CJ”

She looks up from her perch on the corner of her desk. 

“Nimrod.”

She says it as if it’s his name, and she hopes this annoys him to some extent.

“You know it hurts me when you call me that.”

Bingo. Exactly the response she was hoping for.

“And that’s exactly why I do it.”

She goes back to what she was reading before he walked in.

“Okay, I’m just gonna take a wild guess and say I’ve done something to anger you.”

She looks back up at him above the lenses of her reading glasses before responding.

“At the moment, no, I’m just helping myself to a hearty serving of ‘Let’s Make Fun of Danny’. It’s fun, you should try it.”

Again, back to the reading.

“You know, I think I’ll pass. Besides, you do it enough for the both of us.”

She stands this time, setting the papers down on the desk.

“Why thank you.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

“Oh, it wasn’t? Cause it sure sounded like one to me.”

“No, a compliment would be me saying you look great in that blouse and I’d be honored to take you to dinner tonight.”

“To which I’d reply, ‘I know, that’s why I wear it, and no, it’s a conflict of interests.”

“You wear it because you know you look great in it?”

“No, I wear it because I know you think I look great in it.”

 

His arms are around her in an instant, the fingers of his right hand tangled in the hair at the back of her neck. And he’s kissing her, and she’s kissing him, and suddenly the backs of her knees are against the edge of the sofa, and she is falling backwards into the soft cushions.

He’s heavy on top of her, but she doesn’t mind. Their chests pressed together in an attempt to pull themselves even closer to each other. She can feel his heart beat against her chest, and it matches in pulse to the sound of her own heart beating in her ears. Their legs have somehow twisted together and she’s beginning to have a hard time catching her breath. 

It’s then that she realizes what she’s doing, whom she’s doing it with, and where they’re doing it.

She pushes herself off of the sofa with momentum strong enough to push him to the floor. His face is one of surprise, and his eyes are still thick with passion. 

“You should go”, is all she says as she folds down the collar of her blouse. 

She doesn’t look at him as he picks himself up off the floor and leaves her office, bruised more from her sudden change of heart than from the fall.


End file.
